Forbidden Love
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Sherise is normal teenager attending Forks High. She's also dealing with her feelings for her long time crush. But soon she finds that everything is not so normal. Sherise's faced with her feelings or keeping her secret safe. First Actual Twilight Story! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my first Twilight story, please be nice. Thank you!**

_"What are you doing?" _

_A seven year old light skinned boy with dark brown braids looked up from digging in some dirt. _

_"Digging for China" _

_A nine year old dark skinned girl with long black hair giggled as her friend continued digging._

"Sherise!"

I looked up to see my short geeky looking teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Firm"

"No sleeping in my class! Ms. Mitchel"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry"

Mr. Firm huffed and went to walk back to her desk when the bell rang.

'Thank God!'

I grabbed my bag and in try to go before **he **catches me. But it never goes as plan.

"Sherise, wait up"

That's the boy I was dreaming about earlier. How can I not? I had a crush on James Everett for 12 going 13 years. That's a long time if you ask me. But he's so fine...he has light skin and dark brown hair that spikes up like the singer...Logan Henderson. His brown eyes are always full of life and he's never far from making anyone laugh.

I turned and try to act normal. "What's up, Jai"

He smiled that smile, that make me weak in the knees. Just looking at him make me weak and butterflies in my stomach.

"Did you hear about the senior party?"

I looked at him, even though I didn't have to try.

"The Cullens and Bella are giving a party and they avitted us"

The Cullens are a group of fine people...but if you ask me I think that something else. But anyways the Cullens live somewhere near here. They're quite and don't talk much or at all. However one of the Cullen boys have just started to date the Chief's daughter, Bella. But lately she and her feature family has been giving me odd looks.

I shook my head and smiled at James with a humorous look.

"You do know I was already avitted. I'm am a senior"

He looked at me and I thought I couldn't breathe.

"I thought you were a freshmen"

I glared at him and before I could say something he already ran down the hall. I rolled my eyes, he's so adorable. With a deep sigh I head out of the school to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I see I got favors and followers. I really would like if I could get a review, it would really help. Thank you, enjoy this chapter.**

As I walked to my black 2012 Mercedes Benz ML I remembered how I got it. Its a gift from James' mother and grandparents. You see we used to live in New Jersey before we moved to this small town in Washington. James grandparent are pastors at my childhood church, where I first him. But my mom, grew very ill and die before my 18 birthday. My pastors and James' mother, Solange refused to let me be in the hands of foster homes, so they adopted me. So now that I'm nineteen, they still let me stay. They even said I could have the last name Everett, but I chose to keep my father's last name. Who died before I was born. So the car was a gift for my birthday. I'm very grateful for it.

I went to open the door when I heard my name being called. I turn and saw the Chief's daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hi" I said, wondering what she wanted

I looked to her boyfriend and seen she was trying to figure something out. I shook my head and turned my attention to Bella.

"I was wondering if you like to help out with the party"

I thought about it. I mean I have nothing to do but go home and daydream about James. So I nodded my head.

She smiled and said "Great! See you at six"

I smiled back and watched as Bella and Edward walk away smiling and kissing. I sighed I wish I had that. With another sigh I turned and got in my SUV and waited for James.

-X-

"How was school?"

That was James's grandmother, Vanessa Everett. A tall light skinned woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. I had just came in from school and stopped to get a can of soda.

"Fine" I sighed

She smiled, "I'm sure it'll be alright" then she noticed some one was missing. "Where's Jai?"

"He had me dropped him off at Shemar's"

She nodded and I continued my terk to my room. I went in closed my door and fell on my bed. With a deep sighed I closed my eyes.

**A light grey wolf with black markings ran through a forest with a pack of wolves hot on her tail. A pale woman with long red hair jumped down from a tree with a loud snarl. A large russet wolf stepped next to the light grey wolf and nodded. The two looked at the woman before pouncing with teeth and claws bared.**

I woke up with sweat streaming down my body. I looked at my clock on my wall and gasped before falling out of bed.

"Ow" I moaned as I rubbed my head

Its 5:30 and I'm going to be late. With that thought I got up and rushed to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I hurried out the shower and ran ran to my closet and pulled out the first dress I touched. Which was a royal blue high low hem with a diamond belt. After I pulled up the dress I took a hanger and pulled the zipper up. I went back to bathroom and curled my long back hair, where it feel to the middle of my back like water. I then put on some diamond dangling earrings and diamond necklace that fits like a collar. After that I put on my glitter sliverish sneaker heels.

"Well...don't we look foxy"

I snapped my head from tieing the laces to see James leaning on my door frame. He was wearing black slacks, black shoes, a white button up with a dark blue vest. His hair was freshly did, and was still spiking up. He looked _good_. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I looked him up and down.

"Um...you don't look bad your self"

He smiled that knee bending...no panty damping smile. "Shall we?"

I smiled lightly, "Um...wait...I have to go early"

He chuckled, "How early?"

"Um...six"

He smiled, "Its twenty after seven"

I gasped before grabbing his hand and ran out the room towards the car.

-X-

The drive to the Cullen's was surprisenly quick. Once I pulled up I seen that the party had already started. We got out and walked towards the house. When we walked in we were greeted by a movie star or a god. I mean this man was so fine that Thor didn't have anything on him.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen"

I smiled and shook his hand. When I did I pulled back, his hand was colder than _ice_. Is that possible?

"Reese, I see my buddies. I catch you later"

I nodded towards James before looking at Carlisle.

He smiled, "My children and Bella are waiting for you upstairs"

"Thank you" I nodded and quickly walked over to the stairs

Once at the top I saw a Bella and Edward with a short pixie like girl and tall russet boy with short black hair.

"Sorry I'm late. I over slept"

"Its ok, I'm Alice. Edward's sister"

"Jacob but I like to be called Jake"

I smiled light be sitting on a chair, "Sherise...so um since I miss the setting up...what now?"

They looked at each other before looking at me.

"What do you know about your history...family history?" Alice asked

"Um...my mother told me that my grandparents came here from France after my grandpa had an addecint. Why?"

Jake spoke next; "Do you believe in werewolves?"

I looked at them like their crazy. "Wwwerewolves?"

They nodded and Bella slowly added; "And vampires?"

"Um...where is this coming from?!" I demanded

"Please calm down"

I turned in my seat and saw Carlisle with a tall blonde that looks like he's in pain.

"This is my son, Jasper. We came to explain"

I raised my thin eye brow, "Explain what?"

"Your blood line. You see you have a rare blood line, called wolfblood"

I stared at Carlisle like an idiot, cause he's one for sure.

"So what I'm so post to turned into a wolf or something" I growled feeling my body heat rise

"Well yes to the first part" snickered Jake

I shook my head "I don't under stand"

"Listen you change like werewolves but different and many ways. Wolfbloods are dangerous...very dangerous. They're faster and stronger than werewolves but the same size"

I couldn't believe Carlisle's words. "So if I'm so dangerous as you say, what now?"

"You stay with us...us vampires" said Alice

I sighed, "How do I know this is the truth!"

Jasper smirked before grabbing me and jumping out the window. Before we knew it we were in a forest with everyone that was in the room.

"Now, think of a love one...a family member" Jasper stopped and looked at me and smirked, "A crush in danger"

I thought about James and Solange being in danger and started to feel my body heat rise. Before I knew it I was on the ground shaking and screeching. I closed my eyes hoping the pain would go away.

"Sherise. You can open your eyes"

I fluttered my eyes open and seen everyone taller than me. I looked at myself and gasped but it came out as a whimper. I ran to the nearest water source and whimpered again. I was a large light grey wolf with black markings. I had brown eyes and extra fur, especially around my head, like long black hair and extra grey fur around my chest. I looked from my reflection to the Cullens and Jake.

Carlisle was the first to walk over and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry...but you can not return to Forks. It to protect you and the people"

I looked from Carlisle to my reflection and whimper. If I can turn into this...I can image the damage I can do. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone...exspecialy James. I sighed before lifting my head and let out a mournful howl.


End file.
